Días de abril
by Isis Temptation
Summary: Shaoran ha perdido todas las razones para celebrar el primero de abril. En pocas líneas y con un alma que se extingue con mayor lentitud de la que él querría, nos permite asomarnos a ser testigos de su lucha entre la tristeza, la culpa y el deseo (u obligación) de seguir adelante. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. **

* * *

**Días de abril**

Hay días en los que el mundo es un calabozo. No se mencione convivir con los demás, incluso sentarse a escribir no parece tan fácil. Son esos días en los que hasta el teclado y la pantalla de una computadora se te antojan una muralla aplastante, pero tus nervios inquietos no dan tregua para permitirte perderte entre las páginas de un libro o frente a un televisor. Entonces decides coger una pluma olvidada en el polvo de un cajón y un viejo cuaderno deshojado. Aún el escritorio se vuelve demasiado frío e impersonal para acoger la nébula de emociones que te abruma. Te retiras al sofá más derruido de la sala, deforme de soportar tu peso a lo largo de los años, o a tu cama, buscando un refugio que encontrabas lustros o décadas atrás entre sus sábanas, cuando sumirte en tu miseria adolescente parecía siempre la decisión más natural.

Hay días en los que la pluma parece no querer escupir tus palabras y tu mano se detiene, dubitativa, tras cada oración. Contemplas de reojo los manchones que vas dejando en la hoja al tiempo que escribes y corriges con un vago rayón una palabra para sustituirla por otra (que, más de una vez, termina siendo la misma que la original). No necesitas ser un experto para saber que tu manuscrito da lástima a la vista, pero no te puedes detener. No importa, no es tu intención que nadie más lo vea, ni siquiera tú mismo cuando termines de expulsar la basura que se pudre en tu interior. Enciendes la lámpara de la mesa porque se ha hecho de noche antes de que te dieras cuenta y tus pies no reúnen el valor de llevarte hasta el interruptor de la pared.

Sí, hay días de mierda. Dudas de todo: de ti mismo, de tu existencia, de la materia que te rodea. Dudas hasta de por qué tomaste una pluma y te sentaste a escribir en el silencio de cuatro paredes.

Porque _él _lo sugirió durante una (quizá varias) de sus sesiones, cuando aún lo visitabas una vez por semana, de 5 a 6, antes de que te diera de alta con una sonrisa, una palmadita en el hombro y tus billetes en su cuenta bancaria. Ese día tú también le creíste y te sentiste un hombre superado, un hombre nuevo. No volverías a reclamarle a la vida ni a maldecir tu suerte… _su _suerte. Le creíste y te creíste, y sin embargo sabes que guardas una montaña de documentos de texto en esa computadora que te ha visto a todas horas y en cualquier día tecleando su nombre. Al menos es una máquina y no un vaso fundido de alcohol, te dices. No hace daño a nadie que escribas algunas líneas o páginas completas de vez en vez. No es un pecado, pero sigue siendo mejor que nadie lo sepa, porque los has convencido, tanto como te convences a diario, de que todo está bien. Tú estás bien, saldrás adelante "con la frente en alto".

Y uno de esos días la primavera sopla su primera brisa cálida y arranca de los árboles pétalos que huellen a ella y llevan su nombre. El viento suspira con su voz y a lo lejos escuchas las carcajadas de una niña. Ella nunca tuvo miedo de sucumbir a un ataque de risa. Nunca se preocupó por el qué dirán, ni siquiera cuando se encontró a sí misma perdida en las calles de China, blandiendo nada más que un mapa con un círculo rojo en medio señalando su destino para mostrarlo a todo aquél que pasara por ahí, esperando a que alguno se detuviera a indicarle al menos su ubicación en el mapa, obteniendo en su lugar un centenar de miradas indiferentes o críticas. A cambio, ella les obsequiaba una sonrisa.

Fue así como la conociste y, seguramente al igual que muchos antes que tú, lo primero que pensaste fue que esa chica debía pertenecer a un sanatorio. "Mírala, la pobre ni siquiera se da cuenta que está sujetando el mapa al revés".

Quizá fue lástima o curiosidad, quizá por hacer tu obra buena del día (que sería la del año, si realmente llevaras la cuenta), el caso es que te descubriste deteniéndote a su lado.

—Ese mapa está al revés —soltaste con la sequedad de un desierto. Pero a cambio sus gigantescos ojos verdes te observaron como si fueras tú el elemento raro en la escena. Intentó mascullar un perdón en inglés y luego murmuró algo para sí en japonés. No era difícil adivinar en un segundo cuál sería su idioma natal, así que repetiste la pregunta, esta vez en japonés, pero lo que no anticipaste fue que esos ojos pudieran crecer aún más, iluminando su sonrisa como un día de mayo. No sabías que la amarías desde el momento en que te dijera "gracias" con su voz suave y un poco aguda. No lo sabrías sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando decidiste que atesorarías cada momento a su lado, _aunque duela_, porque cada momento sería irrepetible, desde sus torpes intentos por aprender chino para comunicarse con tu familia, hasta las ojeras que intentaba disimular en navidad al regalarte esa bufanda que pasó noches en vela tejiendo sólo porque nunca soportaste el frío del invierno japonés, así como ahora tampoco soportas el frío que quedó en la casa y sobre la cama, como si un viento espeso y helado cubriera bajo una nube de nostalgia los rincones que ella una vez ocupó con su enérgica presencia.

Recordarías cada uno de esos momentos bañados de ella. _Todos. _Aún ese instante en que se regresó a recoger la tarjeta que el viento había arrebatado de sus dedos blancos, llevándola lejos de ella, más allá del semáforo que acababa de cambiar de color. Atesorarías especialmente (y tortuosamente) su última sonrisa mientras la sujetabas con ambas manos sobre el pavimento teñido de su sangre. En medio de tu aturdimiento apenas alcanzaste a escuchar su último "gracias" al sostener con expresión triunfal la ridícula tarjeta contra su pecho. Ese gracias que te persiguió cada noche durante meses. Ni siquiera alcanzó a ver el regalo que esperaba por ella en casa, la prueba de que querías pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado. Pero la vida misma tenía otros planes para ella, llevándosela en la misma fecha en que la había puesto en este mundo para que tú la encontraras y creyeras de nuevo en lo que la gente adora llamar una segunda oportunidad. Sabías que redescubrir el sentido de vivir no habría sido posible de no ser a su lado, pero nada te había preparado para perderlo nuevamente.

Pasarías tanto tiempo sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, maldiciendo la tarjeta que guardabas a modo de suplicio en el cajón, con su pulgar grabado en sangre en la esquina inferior derecha. Te culparías y renegarías, desearías haber estado frente a ese automóvil en lugar de ella, o al menos haber esperado a llegar a casa para darle la tarjeta junto al paquete que la esperaba en la sala. En otras palabras, te arrepentirías de todo, hasta de haberla conocido si eso le hubiera ahorrado la muerte. Y era justamente eso lo que ella nunca hubiera querido que hicieras. Lo sabías y la doble culpa llegaría, hundiéndote en el fango de un círculo vicioso en el claustro de una vida miserable. Sin embargo no podías traicionar su memoria de esa manera y un buen día decidiste que no podías seguir así. Ella te había salvado de la debacle una vez, pero no estaría ahí para una segunda ocasión y nadie más que tú podía hacerse responsable de levantar el trapo sucio en que te habías convertido. "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien", pensaste. ¿No era acaso eso lo que ella siempre decía? Te la creíste y te armaste de valor para enfrentar el exterior otra vez. Volviste a disfrutar los rayos del sol y el murmullo del viento. Pasaron los meses y luego los años. Conociste a otras personas. Hoy tienes el orgullo (y la estupidez) de felicitarte a ti mismo cuando descubres lo mucho que has avanzado. Te sientes satisfecho, pero hay días en los que todo parece la ilusión de un sueño inocente e ingenuo. Hay días en los que el cuerpo te pesa y en tu corazón late el débil palpitar que sentiste extinguirse entre tus brazos.

Miras el calendario y cierras los ojos, preguntándote por qué el primero de abril parece tener más horas que el resto de sus 364 compañeros. Lo maldices en silencio y te sumerges en una nube leprosa, esperando a que mañana salga otro sol o mueras en el camino. Claro, la última opción queda sólo entre tú y tu inconsciente, porque sabes que ella se enojaría si te viera en semejante estado. Y te preguntas de dónde sacaba ella tantos bríos y tanta alegría para vivir con cada nuevo amanecer. Recuerdas entonces que un día, en una conversación casual al pasar, o quizá en un bar, escuchaste a alguien comentar:

—Todos nacemos con un límite de felicidad, algunos más que otros, y cuando rebasamos ese límite es cuando morimos, pues ya no tenemos más satisfacción qué sacar de este mundo.

"Límites de felicidad", en su momento te burlaste de quienquiera que había soltado semejante teoría al aire. Ridícula y hasta infantil, digna de un borracho en su etapa pseudo-reflexiva. Tú eres un adulto y no puedes darte el lujo de creer en semejante tontería, pero nuevamente te viene a la mente su imagen grácil, sonriendo como si de ello dependiera el universo. Ella sonreía mucho y amaba aún más.

Quizá, después de todo, Sakura sí había agotado su caudal de felicidad. A ti, por el contrario, aún te sobra tiempo.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **quizá fue el peor regalo que le pude haber dado a Sakura (y, de paso, a Shaoran). Es decir... la maté, pero no pude evitarlo. El texto se escribió por sí solo un buen día y, viendo que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sakura, pensé que sería el mejor momento para publicar un one-shot. Me duele, quizá tanto o más que a ustedes, pero no podía dejarlo enterrado en el olvido, así que espero me perdonen. Si les gustó (incluso si quieren quejarse), pueden expresarlo por medio de un comentario que será muy bienvenido._


End file.
